Desperation
by Dreaming while awake
Summary: Part II.Prequel. Spoiled verse. How was it that Itachi convinced his current wife to marry him? Eiko didn't make things easy, that's for sure.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N; This happened before Spoiled, after my Oc confronts Itachi about the arranged marriage. Keep in mind that while this is non-massacre the timeline is kind of different thus the AU warning in the summary. **_

_THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO; __bloom _(you asked for more and here it is! I don't think I'm going to continue it but I can arrange drabbles like this one if people request it- as long as they go with the story, of course)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part II: <strong>Desperation _

By _Dreaming while awake_

* * *

><p>Eiko stomped her way through Konoha, her feet causing tiny cracks to appear in the dusty road. She was trying to let some of the anger out before she blew out at the first person that came across her. She'd just spoken to Itachi, demanding that he talked to his parents and clan about the arranged marriage because her own refused to budge.<p>

"_You won't find anyone better than Uchiha Itachi" _Her mother had told her. It was absolutely ridiculous!

It was the only time she'd ever regretted being the number one kunochi in Konoha around Itachi's age. The bastard refused to fight against his Clans wishes! Still, she refused to think that nothing could be done; it frightened her, really. She had always been free spirited, even when in ANBU, she'd never lost sight of who she truly was- she didn't want to be caged. She feared that if she married Itachi the clan would force her to become someone entirely different. She wasn't stupid, she knew that Clan's preferred their women to be at home, cook and clean and bare children. She'd fought too hard to be reduced to a housewife. That life wasn't for her, even if Fugaku still had a long way before he retired as head of the Clan, it would come eventually and If Itachi refused to fight his Clan now, he would certainly not fight against them once they were married.

'_No. I can't marry him. I __**won't **__marry him!' _Eiko thought determinately. She'd do anything to stop the marriage from taking place… even if it meant sleeping with someone else. Surely the Clan's council wouldn't want a girl that has slept with someone else for their heir?

'_What am I even thinking? I'm not a whore!' _she thought, surprised with herself _'Oh, Kami. They're already changing me!' _Despair engulfed her for a brief moment before she shook it off.

She had to think rationally. What could she do to shake off the Uchiha's attention?

A small smirk made its way onto her face. If Itachi wouldn't do anything about the arranged marriage then fine, she'd take it upon herself to make sure _they _didn't want her anymore, even if she had to disappoint her family on the way; they needed a reality check anyways. No one told Takahashi Eiko what to do. Especially not any of those stuck up Uchiha's.

Eiko looked at her reflection in the mirror with a satisfied grin. Konoha would not know what hit it! Eiko Takahashi was coming out to play and more than one person wouldn't be happy about it. Giving herself one last appraising look she headed toward the door; her silver high heels clicking as she went.

She swayed her hips from side to side in a provocative manner, her short red dress ridding up to her upper tights with each seductive step she took. An enticing smirk was painted upon her cherry red lips, electric blue eyes half lidded; throwing a wink now and then when she spotted any handsome men in her selected bar. Her long black tresses were secured in a messy bun, making sure that her back and neck stayed naked and unveiled. She bit her lip innocently when she spotted Itachi's cousin and best friend –not to mention her teammate- Shisui and then winked, enjoying the way his jaw dropped to the floor in disbelief. Eiko was satisfied with her work, there wasn't a doubt in her mind that the Uchiha's would be hearing about her unacceptable behavior and then they'd discard her from their list and search for someone else to take her place as they're heirs bride.

Turning away from her baffled teammate she searched the mass of Shinobi and civilian men cramped into the bar predatorily. Blue eyes clashed with topaz and even though part of her told her that this was a very bad idea, she went for the kill.

Approaching the black haired male with silent steps she offered him a mischievous smile that clearly expressed her desire to play.

He licked his lips.

"Orochimaru"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN; **I bet you didn't see that coming! Lol, actually, neither did I. It sort of happened. Now, REVIEW please! Does someone want to know what happens next? I'll tell you if you request it! You can also request Itachi and Eiko's first meeting as a team, or a friendship with anyone really; you just have to ask and I obey- If I can. _


	2. Next chapter up under 'Anger'

_**A/N: **_The next part is up! Check my stories, it's under the name of 'Anger'.


End file.
